Succubus Dream Marriage
by volturi-princess09
Summary: What if someone else stepped in and fought Voldemort. Leading up to a change in the Wizarding world. This witch wasn't any ordinary witch. She was a succubus. GoF hasn't happened everyone is in their seventh year along with the twins. There will be some Ron bashing, and mention of twincest possibly some femslash. OC/HG/HP/DM/LM/FW/GW/SS/RL/RL/VK/CW/BZ/RL/SB/OW
1. Chapter 1

No one's POV

As the sun was nestled in the clouds, a breeze was blown, picking up stray leaves. In the city, where the gated community lies, there is one resident whose presence would be sumoned. Inside of a modest home with only two bedrooms and one teen living in it. This teen wasn't just a regular person. No, she was a half-blood. Her mother being a muggle and her father being a magical creature. For you see she has been in hiding from the wizarding world. Only two others apart from the Ministry know of her. Those two are Albus Dumbledore and Hermione Granger. Both have kept her a secret, while maintaining contact.

This girl is seventeen years old. She holds no resemblence to her mother, but she did take after her father. The girl is a light tan, her hair is a dark raven with hints of blue, reaching mid-back. It cascades down her back in loose curls. Her eyes are catlike, they are the color of the ocean with flecks of jade in them. Her face is heart-shaped, with high cheek bones and a strong jaw. She had a slender body with amazing curves. Her beauty was unmatched, she was the envy of all woman. With her looks she earned the name Sirena.

Throughout her lifebshe has had to overcome multiple obstacles. Yet she never gave up, she merely pushed herself harder. With the support of both Dumbledore and Hermione. Now she finds herself in a loving home with people who accept her for all that she is. Currently, she sits in her bedroom, sitting on her bed strumming a guitar. As she hums a melody to go along with the cords she is playing. Shevis interrupted by an owl pecking on the window. She immediately placed the guitar on the bed, to let the owl in. When the owl flew in, it merely dropped the rolled up parchment and flew back out the window. The girl picked up the letter and read through it.

_Dear Sirena,_

_The time of which we have prepared you for has arrived. The meeting shall take place in the Dept. Of Mysteries. I know that you have had visions in which you have already seen multiple outcomes to what is to come. I plead that you be there in time to assure that the proper choice for the future is secured. We can't afford to lose the lives of so many wizards and witches. You know, as well as I do that most of the Death Eaters, were forced to join with Voldemort, under the pretence of safety. They do not deserve to be treated as the criminals they portray. As time for the end is coming closer, I wish you the best of luck_

_Sincerely, Headmaster Dumbledore_

After the girl read the letter, she automatically smiled. For at last the end of the war had come. She was ready to face off against the dark lord and win. As for a proper choice, well therevtruly wasn't one. Nevertheless, after going overvmultiple options. The only choice became clear, it might not be so appealing to somem but it was the only choice in securing the British Wizarding Empire along with other empires.

The only thing she did know, was that after this battle. The lives of every witch and wizard would change. For there really no other easier way to end the rise of Voldemort. To defeat him, would mean the loss of so many dearly beloved witches and wizards. Yet once the grief was over there would be an underlying sense of happiness_. _

But even so things would need to change. Once Fudge was kicked out of office for being discovered of working for the dark lord, then Kingsley would make the call that would set everything into place.


	2. Chapter 2

**No One's Pov**

Down the many aisles of the Dept. Of Mysteries, Harry along with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and the twins. Made their way to retrieve the prophecy. As they made their way down the aisles they also held out their wands. The further they went, the more they scanned their surroundings.

It was when they actually stood infront of the prophecy, did all hell break loose. Before Harry could even tuck the prophecy securely in his arms. Voldemort's followers appeared, yet instead of having their faces hidden, they were in plain sight. In the little light provided, one can make out the faces of the Death Eaters. There was Luscius Malfoy, Bellatrix, Rodolphus Lestrange along with several others.

They all stood across from each other wands poised for attack; what they all failed to see, was the figure standing off to the side. This figure was dressed in the dark black robes as the other Death Eaters. The only difference was that you couldn't see this person's face. The hood of the cloak was pulled all the way up, so the hood of the cloak casted a shadow. The figure of the person was smaller in height and in shape.

While everyone was too distracted, awaiting their opponents to cast the first hex. The lone figure pointed its finger to the shelf containing many prophecies. They all came crashing to the floor; the battle commensed. Each witch and wizard faced off to gain the upper hand.

The Dept. Of Mysteries was filled with shouts of hexes, jinxes, and protection spells. Yet between all of the spells and charms being cast, no one noticed the figure standing to the side. The one who started the battle merely stood in the shadows, awaiting for the moment to step in and end the war once and for all.

The fight between the light and the dark side, was one of great loss. The loss mostly being referred to the amount of Death Eaters being killed. As the battle escalated, the arrival of Dumbledore and the aurors, the numbers were even. Though there appeared to be a significant amount of damage being done . There was an advantage to the light.

For whenever a hex was aimed towards one of the members of the Order, and there wasn't enough time to dodge or cast a proteggo. The hex was blocked and then bounced back. There was a shield protecting all the members of the Order. Where the shield came from no one knew, they were more preoccupied by the battle wagging on.

Yet no one but the one's affected noticed the same being done for them. Certain Death Eaters it would seem, had individual shields protecting them. While looking for the source of who would be protecting them, and also focusing on sending more curses. Everyone it would seem, failed to notice the arrival of Lord Voldemort.

He sent out a wave of magic that sent the whole Dept. Of Mysteries to come crasing to the ground. Glass shattered at the intencity, Voldemort stood tall infront of everyone. The Death Eaters stood behind their Lord awaiting orders. While some of the members of the Order shivered at the sight of him. Yet no matter the fear, they did not back down. But merely awaited for the result of which would come.

" Here is where it ends. You will no longer serve a purpose. Nothing can save you. You should know that Dumbledore, especially when all that faith is on the shoulders of a petulant child." Voldemort hissed.

"You are right of one thing Tom, and that is that this is where it all ends. I have faith in Harry and everyone who are fighting to keep our world, from falling into your hands." Dumbledore responded.

"We shall see which side will fall!" Voldemort snapped, sending a cutting hex at Harry.

Thus began the battle for supremacy. The Order of the Phoenix, along with Voldemort and his followers, all went back to dueling each other. Yet the deciding factor, of which the battle was coming to an end; was when Voldemort sent out a wave of magic, much like the first. The only difference was that the wave affected his own servants. Death Eaters that had acquired multiple injuries, the wave of magic was the final blow, in which they instantly died. While others were merely falling to their knees.

Well they all should have, Voldemort along with the other Death Eaters noticed about six Death Eaters were still standing. All three Malfoy's, along with Severus amd his most loyal followers Rodolphus and Rabastan, didn't seem affected like the rest of them.

It was then Voldemort saw why, for they were being protected by the same shield as the Order. Voldemort could not understand why they would be protected from him. He inspected them, sneering at them to answer his unspoken question.

" How is it that you are still standing? You should have been affected by my power. Answer me!" Voldemort commanded.

Yet his demand went unanswered by them. For they could not understand for themselves, they did not cast a spell, nor were they wearing protective charms. For throughout the whole battle the shield had remained on them. Protecting them from any stray hex thrown their way.

"How could you?! My own sister and husband. How dare you have the decency to do this to us, your own people!" screamed Bellatrix.

"What are you saying?" Voldemort questioned her.

"My Lord, the reason they are being protected the same as Dumbles army. Is because they are apart of it. They have been spying for him." Bellatrix revealed sneering in disgust.

"You all have the audacity to do something like this to me? All of you are not worth the time of day! Avada Kedabra!" he shouted, sending the killing curse straight for the six traitors.

_**With the Order..**_

Harry lifted his wand, but was stopped. He looked to Dumbledore, who merely shook his head, and nodded toward what was about to happen. Everyone else looked to see Dumbledore's reaction, and merely stood by. If he was calm about this, then he must have a plan. So they did nothing and looked on.

_**Back to the action...**_

The killing curse was cutting through the air coming straight at them. Yet all six of them were frozen, unable to do anything. They merely awaiting their doom. Everyone was the same, simply frozen, and staring in horror, (in the case of the Order) while others watched in delight and disgust (Death Eaters).

They were all transfixed with what was happening that they didn't notice the lone figure was in shadows. The figure stepped out of the shadows, from behind the six spies, and summoned a shield.

This time though the shield was more visible, for it shone with a shimmer of white light. It encased the wizards and witch inside, while sending the killing curse right back were it came from. Only it didn't hit Voldemort, it hit Bellatrix Lestrange, who was standing too close to the Dark Lord.

It was with one final scream of outrage, did Bellatrix fall to floor. Her spirit descending away from her body and up to the sky.

It was all still, no one spoke or moved. Merely shocked at what had occured. Voldemort was the one most affected. For he could not understand why his magic was blocked. Nor could he understand who was behind such magic, for he has never seen anything like it.

"I believe that this is were it all ends." a sultry voice spoke, from behind the group being protected.

Severus, Rodolphus, and Rabastan moved to the left, while Lucius, Draco and Narcissa went to the right. They cleared a path for the speaker to pass.

In seeing the Death Eater robes they were all confused. For Dumbledore never said anything of another Death Eater joining their ranks. While Voldemort and the remaining of his followers wondered who that person was.

"Who are you? Do you really think challenging me is something you want to do.?" Voldemort hissed.

"It' s what I came here to do. But I didn't just come to challenge you. I came to kill you, and free the wizarding world of your presence." the figure said with such clarity and conviction.

It was then the figure raised up one of its hands, to out stretch it. It looked as if the figure was reaching a hand out towards Voldemort.

What actually happened was that the glimmering white shield, protecting the six spies. Switch to encase both the figure and Voldemort. They couldn't get out, and no one could get in. But it wasn't the only thing to happen. Once the shield was in place, a black mist spread across the shield. Covering everything in the shield. No one can see anything happening inside.

Dumbledore motioned for everyone to seize the moment and take care of the rest. About twelve of the remaining thirty Death Eaters were stunned and arrested. The others were killed, either in the beginning of the battle, in the middle of it, or when Voldemort sent out both waves of magic.

When the aurors stunned the last Death Eater there was a blinding light coming from inside the shield.

Everyone covered their eyes, as the light engulfed them. When they managed to uncover their faces to see the dead corpse of Voldemort laying in a pool of his own blood. The other person was standing tall, in the same spot as before going under the shield.

The figure then turned to the group of wizards and witches watching, before staring to walk toward them. Well more specifically toward Dumbledore. Before anyone could do anything or say anything, Dumbledore walked toward the mystery Death Eater. When they both stood infront of each other they merely hugged.

The others watched curious to know who that person was. For they all thought Harry Potter was suppose to be the one to kill the Dark Lord. Instead it was an unknown wizard/witch that had done the deed. None of them could believe that there was someone else who was able to compare to Voldemort in power.

Once the hug ended they both turned to look at the Order. You still couldn't see the mystery persons face. Dumbledore lead them to the group. Everyone remained curious and anxious to see who it was.

"We do not have much time. Minister Fudge will be here soon. We will all meet tomorrow in the Great Hall back at Hogwarts for lunch. There all your questions will be answered. For now we must say that Harry was the one to defeat Voldemort." Dumbledore spoke leaving no room to argue. "Now my dear, its time for you to take your leave. We shall all be seeing you tomorrow."

The figure nodded at Dumbledore, before turning to the group giving another small nod, amd walking off.

"Wait! Thank you for saving us." Narcissa said as she placed her hands on Draco's shoulders. The other five gave their own nod of thanks.

The figure instead of nodding back, gave a a small bow, before walking off to the shadows

Just as she dsappeared, Fudge and a couple of other aurors, ran into the room.

They were greeted by the sight of Voldemort's dead body, twelve stunned Death Eaters and the Order standing battered and bruised yet still standing tall.

The stunned Death Eaters were taken into custidy, Fudge tried to take in the six Order spies, but fortunately Dumbledore was able to interfere and grant them freedom of any charge.

Fudge didn't put up much of an argument so he merely let them go. He instead turned to bark orders to some of the aurors in the room.

The Order meanwhile were too busy hugging each other, and thinking of what was to come tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**SIRENA POV**

_**Back to inside the shield**_

Once I secured the shield around the us, I lowered my arm and observed Voldemort from across from me. He was looking at the shield and the mist surrounding us. I knew he was looking for a weak spot. Fortunately there was none, he couldn't escapr, nor can anyone enter.

Dumbledore knew that once I had Voldemort trapped within the shield. He along with the others, were meant to capture the remaining Death Eaters.

"Reveal yourself to me, I wish to see you face, when I kill you." Voldemort hissed in anger. His wand clutched in is hand.

I didn't say anything I merely lifted both hands from where they rested at my sides, and placed them on my hood. I then pulled my hood back to reveal myself to him.

"Remember me, Tom. When we first met I was four, you came to my father's manor in the outskirts of Durango, Mexico. Where you proceeded to kill him, right in front of me. Simply because he refused to join your ranks." I spat.

"Your father was a well respected vampire. But he was foolish, all the power he could of had, yet he chose to stay out of the war." he stated with disgust." He wanted to keep his beloved child safe. Your are nothing but a filthy half breed."

"Funny how you critisize my blood, when yours is as filthy as mine. Your no pureblood, no matter how much you wish you were. Your own father was a muggle. The same as my mother. The only difference between us, is that I accept who I am. I didn't despise my father for falling for a muggle." I hissed at him"But enough, this is where you die!"

After those words left my mouth, he lifted his wand and shot hexes at me. I deflected each one, while sending some of my own. The more I deflected his magic the more aggravated he became. Till at last he simply shot a stream of magic at me. I didn't even bother deflecting it. I shot my own stream of magic. The two collided in the middle.

I felt his magic pushing at me, but I didn't back down, I simply pushed back with more power. I refused to be defeated by this bastard. I will avenge my father's death. With that thought in my head, I unleashed even more power, pushing Voldemort to have to step back.

The more power I sent, I felt even more magic surge through me. It was then I saw the spirit of my father, it was his magic that pulsed through my veins.

_'I now give you my magic to call your own. It will stay with you, protect you, and help you defeat all your enemies. My precious Diamante, I leave you with all my love and magic.'_

Once my father spoke the last word, I felt all his magic enter my body. It merged with my own, when it settled, I sent out my new power and watched has my stream of magic increased in both size and power.

Voldemort's magic was no match, for his magic was pushed all the way to his wand, where it exploded in his hand. The power surge sent out a blinding light.

I opened my eyes to see Voldemort laying in a pool of his blood, his spirit aroused from his body, leavong the earth for good. I pulled my hood up, covering my face, before finally lowering the shield and clearing the mist.

I was greeted to the sight of the Order having arrested some Death Eaters with the others being dead. I watched as they all watched the dead body of Voldemort. Each holding an expression of relief.

I took one last look at Voldemort's dead body, beofre finally walking toward Dumbledore. he did the same, and we met in the middle. We said nothing but merely hugged each other.

"Its all over, he is gone for good, and it's all thanks to you." Dumbledore whispered to me.

We then broke apart and walked toward the others. Dumbledore announced what needed to happen and that we can all meet tomorrow. I nodded my farewell, and began to walk off. Only to be stopped by Narcissa who thanked me, along with the other five who nodded silently towards me. Instead of nodding back I bowed to them.

For out of all of us, they deserved much respect, for having to suffer under Voldemort.

I then left back to my father's manor in London. There I changed into a pair of silk shorts, and tank top. I laid in my bed, and thought of all that was to happen.

Voldemort is dead, Fudge will soon be taken out of office and the law that would change the whole wizarding world, would come into play.

People will become angry with how the law will affect them, and their families, but its going to be necessary. Too many wizards and witches were killed throughout the war. If nothing is done then the whole wizarding population will be extinct.

I may have chosen the choice most appealing to me, but it will help save all that was lost. People would be able to be with those they loved, while some will be able to get the closure they needed from the war.

I just hope there won't be much of a hassle made by certain people.

With that last thought in my head, I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to take me.

**TIME SKIP TO THE MEETING**

I stood behind the curtain of the Proffesor's entrance to the Great Hall. I peeked to see the people who had arrived. I then turned to the full length mirror behind me, to make sure I was presentable. My outfit consisted of a skin tight white tube top, with a heart and angel wings on it. Along with Machine Union Jack ripped skinny jeans, and ankle studded low heel ankle boots. For jewelry I only wore my dragon skyrim cord necklace, black studs, and my wrap around snake ring with emerald eyes.

I went light pn make-up only applying mascara, eyeliner, and clear lip gloss. my hair I lefted in loose ringlets down my back.

Once I was assured I looked fine I stepped out from behind the curtain, when I heard Dumbledore introduce me.

"Come my dear, its time to meet everyone." Dumbledore took my hand and lead me towards everyone else. Who were standing around a long a table in the middle of the Great Hall. I guess the table is used for the students to during meals. I heard from Mya how they separate by house.

"This is Sirena" he introduced me." This here is Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, my brother Aberforth Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Olympe Maxime, Fillius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Augista Longbottom, Severus Snape, Rodolphus Lestrange and his brother Rabastan, Luscius Malfoy his wife Narcissa, and their son Draco. Remis Lupin, Sirius Black. Then there is Molly and Arthur Weasley. These are their children, Bill his fiancee Fleur, Charlie, the twins Fred and George, Ron, and Ginny. Along with Harry Potter,Hermione Granger,Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Lee Jordan, and Oliver Wood." Dumbledore introduced me to everyone.

I smiled at everyone as they smiled back or nodded towards me. All except Sirius who actually walked from his spot, and took my hand and kissed it. He smirked at me, as I giggled at his antics, along woth the others looking on in amusement, or in some mens cases jealousy.

"Please, let's sit and enjoy this lovely food." Dumbledore invited as he sat at the other end of the long table. Everyone else took their seat as well. Before I could Draco pulled out my chair for me. I smiled at him in thanks. He then took his seat to my left, and Mya sat to my right. I winked at her, before putting food on my plate.

"I'm sorry to say this, but how is it you were able to kill Voldemort? I thought that Harry was the only one capable to do it." Nymphadora asked. Once she did, everyone stopped eating and turned to look at me.

"Well that's not entirely true." I stated.

"What do you mean? The prophecy stated that Harry would be the chosen one." Luscius spoke up.

"Should I tell them, or would you?" I asked Dumbkedore from across the table.

"I'll give you the honor." he replaid. I simply nodded.

"The prophecy that was told is fake. Between my father and the Headmaster, they recreated the prophecy, so that Voldemort didn't go after both Harry and myself. My father thought that it would be harder for Voldemort to reach Harry than me."I explained. "For you see, Voldemort had access to every one of my father's estates. It would have been easy for him to kill me. The actually prophecy spoke of wizard with the power to match the Dark Lord, but that there would also be a witch of the same rank, who would have been equally as capable and could do so much more."

"if your father helped Albus, than where is he now?" Aberforth questioned.

"He's dead." I simply said.

_"FLASHBACK"_

_I was four years old when the Dark Lord paid a visit to my home. When he arrived my father and him went into his private study. I didn't completely understand who he was, I did know of the war that was happening. But I was still kept in the dark._

_The night he came, I saw everything through the a small crack in the door. Voldemort was offering my father power in exchange for joining his side. But he refused, Voldemort didn't appreciate being told no._

_Voldemort quickly withrew his wand and hit my father with the killing curse._

_I saw as my father's lifeless body hit the floor. Voldemort merely sneered at him, before walking out. I didn't even run, I just stood there frozen. When Voldemort saw me, he tried to kill me as well. Except the same thing that happened to Harry, happened to me. I lived through his attack, and in doing so, I gained something more than a scar,_

_"End of Flashback"_

"oh dear, you were so young, and that mosnster took your father away." stated Molly, as she came around the table to give me a hug.

I accepted the hug, and thanked her. Everyone in the room seemed to have the same face full of sadness and anger.

"What did you gain, instead of a scar?" Arthur asked.

"Well, Harry gained the scar, that allowed him to feel when Voldemort returned. I didn't gaon anything like that. The mark I got is similar to the dark mark, only larger." I stated." Instead of simply feeling when _he _returned. I was able to go into his mind. I saw everything he did, experienced everything he did. At night I would get pulled into his head, and relive his memories. I spent most of my life hiding. Not because I needed to be kept secret. But because the Ministry, refused to accept me, as part of this world. They denied me everything,they hated who my father was, and wanted nothing to do with me. I was forced to live in the muggle world. It wasn't till I came to my inheritance, was I granted some rights to be apart of this world. Dumbledore managed to get me tutors that helped, these past couple of years."

"Mimister Fudge denied you the rights of being apart of this world. He should have assigned you a magical guardian." Kinglsey spoke up.

"My godfather is staying with the vampires in the Forbidden Forest. He was granted rights to look after me about three years ago." I responded.

"Where is your mark, if you don't mind me asking. It isn't on your arm?"Rabastan then asked. Everyone else also looked at my arms.

"My mark is on my lower back. It is almost like the dark mark. The difference is that the skull is on my left hip with three snakes. One is going through the right eye toward the top of the skull, while the other two are coming out of the skull's mouth, toward my right hip."described to them. They appeared to be in shock.

I was going to tell them about removing the mark, but stopped when I sense two people apparate into the school. I concentrate on them, and recognized them as Fudge, and Rita Skeeter.

"You all might get ready, there's a whole lot of ugly coming. Fudge and Skeeter just arrived. They want to get an interview with some of you." I informed them.

I felt the two 'guest' getting near. I got out of my chair, and changed to my dobberman pincher form. The others looked impressed, and continued on with a new conversation. While I sat between Draco, and Narcissa on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**SIRENA POV**

Just as I sat on the floor in between Draco and Narcissa, the doors to the Great Hall burst open, to reveal Fudge in his old age. Along with Skeeter and her idiotic smirk. I felt like getting up and biting her face off. I felt hands stroking my head, and the back of my neck. When I looked up I saw that both Draco and Narcissa were petting me to calm down. I guess my growling was louder than intended. I nudged each of their hands in thanks.

I then decided to open my mind to everyone except to Fudge and Skeeter. I don't need the Ministry knowing I'm back yet.

"Don't you just want to tear that smile of her face. You think she owned the place or something." I sneered in my mind.

I looked to see the others eyes widen a bit. Some looked at me discreetly, I nodded to their silent question.

"I opened my mind to you guys. Now we can all hear each other, without thing one and two hearing." I thought to them.

"This is amazing, I didn't know an animagus had the ability to do so." Sirius stated. I giggled at him.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I was wondering if you had a moment to spare?"Fudge asked.

"Like you need to ask, you only came to shove that beak you call a nose, to see what he's planning." I grossed.

"I hope you don't mind I'm here as well. I was hoping to get a word, for my readers, to know the truth." Skeeter said in an innocent facade.

"Honey, you can pretend all you want. We all know you can't be trusted to even hold a dragon egg." I sneered.

I felt Draco trembling beside me. When I looked I saw he was trying to stop from laughing. The same could be said for mostly everyone else. The only one not trying to laugh is Dumbledore, McGonagall, Moody, Kingsley,Arthur and Molly. Although they all looked amused.

"Not at all, please join us." Dumbledore invited. He extended the table and summond another chair.

Both of the new comers sat down and seemed to start a conversation of their own, while watching everyone else.

"What are you planning?" Molly inquired.

"Me, what makes you think I'm planning anything?" I countered doing the puppy eyes.

"I agree with Molly. You have the same look in your eyes, as the twins when they are up to something." Minerva agreed.

"No we don't, we simply speak the truth."the twins protested at the same time.

"Mya is Crookshanks at the tower?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he should be. Why?"She inquired.

"Just asking, just asking. I'll be back, have fun, try not to kill the leech." I gestured toward Skeeter.

I then took my leave from the room, just as Skeeter started babling about how valiant Harry is.

I ran toward Gryffindor tower, when I got there I managed to actually find Crookshanks outside of the portrait, leading to the common room.

"Thank Merlin I found you. I need to warn you."I said.

"About what exactly." he meowed.

"This year keep close to Mya. Between the two of us we need to protect her from Ron. Now that the war is over, things are going to change. Everyone will be affected and Ron will be the ignorant prat that he is, and hurt her." I told him.

"I've been trying to scare that git away from her. Where is she now?" Crooks said more alert.

"She is with the others in the Great Hall. We can catch up with them right now. That Skeeter woman is here, think we can accidentally attack her." I hinted to him.

"I've been wanting to scratch that woman's face for years." he purred in delight.

"Well then, let's go. Oh and by the way, you might want to get use to the thought of sharing your witch. I know you don't mind me because I'm a girl. But with what's going to happen soon, well, there's going to be more than one man coming into her life." I stated.

"Oh Godric! Tell me it's not that red headed git of a best friend." he groaned,

"No, but he will be a prat about it." I snickered.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we got there, I motioned for him to wait. I looked inside to see the table cleared and replaced with smaller ones. Fudge was talking to the adults, while Skeeter was interviewing Harry, Hermione, and Ron. The rest of the Weasley children sat with Lee, Neville, Oliver, Luna and Fleur.

I motioned for Crooks to follow my lead. I pushed the door open with my head, and proceeded to walk into the room, as if I owned it. Everyone stopped talking to see me strut in, with Crooks following me.

Most of the Order gave me questioning looks, while the others looked at me funny.

I merely proceeded to the platform, where the Proffesor's eat during meals, and jumped up. Crooks did the same, we both layed down, and proceeded to survey the room. I watched both Fudge and Skeeter closely, while Crooks watched Skeeter and Ron.

"Think if I walk behind her and she manages to step on me, then I could get away with scratching her."Crooks asked me.

"Hurting that woman with the possibility of getting reprimanded by Mya infront of everyone. Sounds reasonable. " I observe.

"Well then let the show begin" he then walked off.

I lifted my head from were it rested on top of my paws, and watched Crooks walked behind the she-devil. He lightly ran his tail over her leg. Skeeter than jumped and took a step back. Crooks followed his yowl of pain, with a fast swipe of the claws, and a hissing. He then turn to Mya and jumped in to her ams.

Throughout the whole spectacle I was laughing. Well laughing as much as a dog can. Dumbledore was watching me in amusement, while the others watch Skeeter apologize and excuse herself, to leave.

Mya then walked to the other little group of her friends, with Crooks still in her arms. He turned to me and gave an impish grin.

I shook my head at his antics and stood from my spot. I walked over to the adults, and stood between Sirius and Rodolphus.

"It was much more severe than we thought. I met with other Ministries, and we have compaired numbers. If we don't do nothing soon then the whole wizarding world will be extinct. I've spoken to some of the others in different departments, and unless we come up with a solution our world will be no more. Which why I'm going to meet with the other Ministries to device a suitable solution." Fudge rambled on.

You can try all you want, it won't do anything. Your time has come to step off your throne, I thought. I felt something nudge my head, and saw Rodolphus' hand by me. I looked up him and he peered down at me with a questioning look.

"What do you mean by that? Re-election for Minister isn't till the end of the year." He thought to me.

"Let's just say, certain things are going to come to light. Resulting in a certain Minister being replaced by someone else." I chuckled.

"Headmaster, I wanted to see if you can take over while I am away." Fudge continued.

"Can you be any more snooty. All he needs is a danm cape and someone to follow him around throwing rose petals at his feet." I scoffed.

Once I thought this the twins, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and Lee broke out laughing. Sirius, Remus, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Hagrid, and Kingsley started coughing to hide their chuckles. The rest merely twitched their lips.

"I will accept. I thank you for confiding in me." Dumbkedore humbly accepted.

The rest of the conversation became idle chit chat. I spent the whole time talking with the younger crowd, and joining in their antics. Well as much as I could in this form.

When Fudge finally took his leave I changed back to my human form, which made things slightly awkward. Seeing as I was now sitting on Mya's lap.

"Thank Merlin, he finally left. I swear half the things coming out of that man's mouth, is pulled out of his ass." I declared.

Now after I said that Molly started scowling at my language while everyone else laugh. We all spent a little more time getting to know each other.

I learned about Arthur's curiosity over the muggle world. Molly's motherly nature, along with every Weasley's obsession with quiditch. Aside from that I learned Bill was a curse breaker, Fleur was part veela. Charlie was a dragon tamer on a reserve in Romania. Percy worked at the Ministry, like Arthur. I learned that the twins were pranksters, who dreamed of owning a joke shop. I already knew about Ron, and Ginny.

Remus and Sirius were the only two Marauders left. Sirius spent most of his life in Azkabhan. He was an animagus like me. Remus on the other hand was a werewolf.

Severus was the Potions Professor, here at Hogwarts. While Minerva was the Tranfigurations Professor. Flitwick taught Charms, and Sprout did Herbology. Hagrid was the Care of Magical Creatures Professor.

Little by little I got to learn more about the others. During the conversation, I was convince to join everyone, for their seventh year at Hogwarts. Even though I already passed all my NEWT's and OWL's.

Then again it would be nice to actually experience being in a school.

"When would I be sorted?" I asked Dumbledore.

"You won't have to be my dear. You will have your own quarters, on the seventh floor. " Dumbledore responded. "As for robes, you can either do Slytherin, Gryffindor or both. Its choice."

"Well this year will be interesting." I else agreed with my statement.

It was then we all went our separate ways. I agreed to meet Mya, and Ginny so we could go shopping for school robes, and other things at Diagon Alley.

Before I left I gave everyone a hug. I may have just met them, but I can't help who I am. Latinos are affectionate people, just like the italians.

Once I made it back to the manor, I went over to my private library, where the documents I would be sending to Dumbledore were. With these, all of Fudge's miss doings, would come to light. I just can't wait to see the reactions people would have over his affair with Dolores Umbridge.

Now that is something everyone will wonder about. I think she poisoned him. Then again his ex-wife wasn't that beautiful per say. Either way he is going to be dismissed and Kingsley will take his place, leading up to the 'New Marriage Law'.

I just hope Ron won't be such a problem. Cause honestly Mya will have a better future without him. I mean, I know he will want to come after me as well. But the difference between me and Mya. Is that I have no problem hexing that git till he either gets it through his thick skull, or he gets his balls burned off.

I know for a fact Crooks would love nothing more than to mangle him as well. He may be Mya's familiar, but he's protective of me as well. If there is one thing I really want to see. Is how Crooks will assert his dominance of what he considers his. I know Crooks likes Harry, and the twins. But I'm not too sure about the others.

Aside from the law, I can't wait for what's going to transpire this year. Hogwarts won't know what hit them. The students may be used to Draco because he is part Veela, but I wonder what they would think of a succubus. I know for a fact all the guys will chase me like the dogs they are. But I have a plan. Seeing as I'm not part of a house. I'll just switch between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

People may be confused, but it might help increase hoise unity. The Professor's have been trying for the past couple of years. Maybe now it will actually happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**SIRENA POV**

When I woke up the next morning I stayed laying in bed, just looking up at the ceiling. Today Dumbledore would be at the Ministry. I would need one of the house elfs to use one of the eagle owls here, to send in the proof, to get rid of Fudge. Then once he is gone, I'll be able to send the idea of the marriage law to Kingsley.

I then stood from my bed and went to shower. When I got out, I waved my hand over my body and hair to dry off, before wrapping a towel around myself. Walking out of the bathroom, I headed to the vanity, where I applied, mascara and did an Egyptian style eye shadow, then a nude lip gloss over my pink lips.

I then moved to my closet, I was going to be trying on robes so I would to wear something easy to slip on and off. I walked over to my dresses, and picked out a thin strapped grey sundress. The skirt was loose, but the top was tight. The top of my breast were noticible.

I slipped on my black ballet flats, and then moved to slip on my snake ring, and the bat wing necklace Mya gave me (Her's has an angel wing). For my hair I decided to straighten it, and pull the left side back with a grey rose clip.

After one last look in the mirror, I grabbed my purse, and headed toward the apparation point.

Once there I apparated to the Leaky Cauldren. I looked around, but didn't see the girls. I did however see Draco, and another boy. He had a charming grin and had dark skin. I took one more look, before deciding to walk over to them.

"Hi Draco, lovely seeing you here." I said, once I made it to their table.

"Sirena, I didn't expect to see you." Draco greeted me, as he stood up.

I pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. When I pulled back he was smirking lightly, and I do believe he was blushing. I merely smiled back at him, before turning to see the other boy up close. And I must admit, he was stunning up close.

"Are you going to introduce me to your little friend there?" I teased.

"Little? I'm anything but, little. I'm Blaise Zabini, a pleasure." the newly named Blaise took my hand and kissed it. " May I ask, how is it a woman as beautiful as you, knows Draco?"

I looked back at Draco to see him give Blaise a playful glare. I giggled and took a seat at their table. They both took a seat, either side of me.

"Well, I just met Draco yesterday. You see Blaise, I took part of the battle that took place, at the Dept. Of Mysteries. " I told him. Blaise was shocked, and Draco scoffed next to me.

"She didn't just take part in it." Draco chuckled. I playfully slapped his shoulder and pouted.

"You weren't mentioned in the Daily Prophet, how did you take part in the battle?" Blaise asked."There was only mention of Dumbledore's Army, and the six spies, that fought against the Death Eaters, while Potter killed the Dark Lord."

"That's only the public story." Draco responded.

"I'll tell you the truth some place more excluded." I purred to him, running my hand over his. He merely grinned as his eyes started to darken.

I turned my head to see Mya and Ginny outside. I wanted to keep talking to Blaise and Draco. But I'll be able to see them all year.

"It was great talking to you guys, but I must be off. I promised Ginny and Mya, I'd go shopping for school robes, and whatever else I'd need." I grabbed my purse and stood.

"Wait Sirena, since your going to be joining us for our seventh year. Would you sit with us during the feast?" Draco asked.

"I'm glad you asked, I'd love to." I grinned. I then hugged both of them and kissed them on their cheeck.

I walked out the Leaky Cauldren and walked up to the girls.

"Ready to shop? I figured we can go get the school robes first at Madame Malkins. Then go to Florish and Blott's to get our books, and the potions kit. After that we can have lunch. What do you say?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan, although we might take longer than necessary, at the book store. Mione likes to go through everything on the shelves." Ginny exasperated.

"No prob, I know of her bookwork tendencies. I'm somewhat the same, although I'm more relaxed about it. If you want we can go to the Quiditch shop, if you need anything." I giggled.

"Well, now that you mention it, I need to pick up a new cleaning kit, and gloves." Ginny agreed.

"I'm not that bad you guys, but it does sound nice. Also can you guys help me, I was thinking about buying more clothes. I just want people to see me more as a girl, than one of the boys." Mya begged.

"I've been waiting for this moment to happen!" Ginny gasped excitedly.

"That makes two of us." I grinned." We can hit the shops after lunch."

With that said we made our way to Madame Malkins, where I got robes in both Slytherin and Griffyndor colors. While also having them adjusted to be more my style. Although I had to explain my situation, of why I needed, my skirts to reached the middle of my thighs, and my shirts to be able to be tied up.

"I'm a succubus, so dressing as revealing as possible is in my nature." I explained.

"Wow. You must have so many guys coming after you." Ginny gasped. Mya nodded with her, while being fitted for new robes.

Once we got our robes, we shrunk them and put them in our purse. We then walked to Flourish and Blott's, where Mya immediately walked off in her own world. Ginny and I giggled at her, while going to pick out the books we needed this year.

I also picked up a new quills, and stocked up on parchment. I also found a leather bound journal, I also took it, to use in the future as a gift.

Ginny and I then headed to look for Mya so we can go to restock their potions kit, while getting mine. I also needed to place an order for Bat spleen, Asphodel, and Onion Juice.

When we did find Mya she was holding four thick books. They looked like encyclopedias; Ginny and I looked at each other before shaking oir heads. We paid for our things, and went to get our potions kit.

"Shall we go to the Three Broomsticks, and then over to the Quiditch shop. That way we can focus more on expanding Mya's wardrobe." I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan" Mya said, Ginny nodded her consent.

At the Three Broomsticks we all ordered our food, and talked about what to buy Mya. While also talking about boys.

"I think we should get you some more dresses, like summer dresses. You could use more tank tops, and skirts as well. You should also get lingerie. Nothing makes you feel more like a girl then silk bras and panties. " I gushed.

"That's true, you have a nice body Mione, you should show it off a little." Ginny agreed. "You might be able to catch the attention of a certain brother of mine."

"Ginny! I guess your right. I like Ron but he doesn't seem to feel the same." she sighed.

"You really like Ron. I don't mean anything by it. But honestly he doesn't seem that cute. Now your other brothers. they are hot." I grinned at them.

"She's right about Ron, Mione. I'll support you, but I think you can do better. And which of my brothers do you think are hot?" Ginny asked tirning towards me, with a smirk.

"Well Charlie for one. I just find him so sexy, with those bulging muscles and tattoos. Not to mention that smirk and bright eyes. Then there's the twins. Those two might not have a lot of muscle, but they have enough to know its there. I find their smiles so cute, and they have such mischievous eyes." I grinned fanning myself.

Just thinking about them, makes my inner succubus purr in delight. I would love nothing more than to have them-

"Sirena you there?" Mya asked, while Ginny snapped her fingers in front of my face.

I shook my head to clear it, then turned to look at both of them. They were grinning at me, while watching me with amusement sjining in their eyes.

"Sorry guys, but they make my inner succubus want to come out and play." I grinned sheepishly. The girls simply burst out laughing.

"What? I can't help the way I feel about them. Like you two have never thought three guys were the hottest things you've ever seen." I pointed out.

"That's true. Then again there are plenty of cute boys at Hogwarts." Ginny stated matter-of-factly.

The rest of lunch was spent that way. Going over what boys have gotten cuter over the years. What girl was a gossip, and a tramp.

I've never seen this Lavender girl, but the way Mya and Ginny describe her, she sounds like a major hoe. Which is good, if she fits the whole attention seeking jealous tyoe. Then there will be times I could put her in her place.

When we were done eating, we headed out to the Quiditch shop. Ginny picked up the kit and gloves she needed, while Mya and I thought over what she wanted to buy first.

"Let's just start with clothes then we can move on to shoes and lingerie." she said a little unsure.

"Mya trust me. I won't pick out anything too revealing. Nor will I go over board on the lingerie. But can I please pick out some heels for you. Please Mya, you can't spend your whole life wearing flats, flip flops, and sneakers." I pleaded." If you want to feel more like the beautiful girl you are, then you'll need some heels to boost your self-esteem."

"Fine, but I don't want anything too tall." she said.

"Alright, I'm ready. Let's get you that new look. We don't have much time left, I say we start with getting you a few dresses and skirts now. Then on the first trip to Hogsmeade we can het the rest." Ginny concluded.

Mya and I agreed and the three of us set off. We managed to actually find a few denim mini skirts, along with some casual dresses that showed off Mya's legs perfectly. While also highlighting that she had a chest. When I checked the time on my ipod, I saw that we had just enough time to get her some lingerie.

When we got to the shop Ginny and I went crazy. We pushed Mya into a dressing room, while handing her different panty sets. We also gave her some pajamas to try on. By the end Mya went with four new bra and panties sets, in varies colors. Two silk shorts, and three night tanks.

The three of us then walked toward the Leaky Cauldren. We hugged each other good bye, before they flood to the burrow. While I apparated to the manor. Once I arrivedni took out all my purchases and packed them into my trunk. When I secured I had everything. I called my house elf Rossy.

"Rossy, did you send the owl with the documents to Dumbledore." I asked, once she appeared.

"Yes miss, Rossy did what you asked. Will there be anything else miss would like?" Rossy asked.

I thought, before telling her to just bring dinner here to my room, along with a glass of blood.

Once she left I walked over to my desk to look over the letter I wrote to Kingsley. It was hard but I managed to create a potion that would change my hanwriting, to a different style. That way, the letter won't be traced back to me.

I shrunk the letter and placed it in my trunk inside the secret pocket. I then slipped out of my flats, placing them back in my closet, before heading to take a shower.

When I got out there was a tray containing a goblet of butter beer, along with a plate of a roasted chicken breast, with steamed vegetables, and mash potatoes.

Next to the plate was a small glass of blood.

I ate all I could before moving toward the fireplace impn my room, and began reading through my ancient runes textbook. Till, it was time to retire for nifght.

I took one more glance at the room, before finally closing my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**SIRENA POV**

As I stood among the other students of Hogwarts, at the platform, I awaited to spot, Mya and Ginny. I saw Hagrid and waved to him, as he was calling the first years over to wear he stood, by some boats. I turned back around to see a familiar group of red heads heading my way. I walked toward them as well, till we met in the middle.

"Hello dear, lovely to see you again." Molly greeted me, with a hug.

"It's great seeing all of you as well." I said as I went giving hugs to everyone.

When I came to Charlie and the twins. The twins each picked me up and spun me around. I giggled at their antics, when Charlie hugged me, he picked me up as well. But he didn't spin me around, he merely kissed my cheek.

As I turned back around I saw both Mya and Ginny along with Molly smiling at me. Although Molly lifted an eyebrow. I merely smiled and winked at them. Before I could even go with the girls on the train, I was pulled away and carried off by the twins.

They managed to find an empty compartment. I sat against the window, while the twins sat opposite me.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why did you pull me away? I was going to sit with the girls." I asked.

"We know"

"We heard them-"

"Say how they were going-"

"To look for you." they both said.

"We just wanted to get to you first" they said together.

"You do realize you'll be around me all year, and that we might have a few classes together right." I smiled.

"Ofcourse we do." Fred said.

"What house are you going to be apart of?" George then asked me.

"I'm going to do both Gryffindor and Slytherin." I said." And before you say anything. I'm doing it to end house rivalries. Dumbledore has told me of how things have been, between the two houses. So I thought I could help ease all of you to get along."

"It could work. But good luck getting the snakes to agree. They believe too much into the whole blood status." Fred stated.

"He's right. But we'll help you any way we can." George amended.

"Thanks. At least I have some support. I just hope it will be easy to have the other Gryffindors to agree to be civil." I sighed.

The rest of the ride consisted of me and the twins joking and telling me stories of pranks they pulled over the past years.

"We're almost there. We should change into our robes." I suggested.

"Alright, we'll go change, and leave you to change here." Fred said, as he and George walked out.

I grabbed my robes out of my bag, and quickly changed out of my street clothes. I left my robe open so you can see my short skirt, and grey sweater vest. I wore black stockings that reached above my knee. Instead of the traditional mary janes, the girls wear. I went with a pair of my ballet flats, with little bows.

When I slipped on my left flat on, the door opened to reveal the twins. They stood frozen in the doorway as they stared at me. More specifically my uniform.

"Guys, hello!" I yelled to them.

"Uh, ummm... Yeah, sorry about that Sire." they stuttered out, as they shook their heads.

"It's ok to look guys. I'm used to it, I'm a succubus, so I'm more appealing than a veela." I stated.

"Wait, so your not just a witch-"

"But a succubus as well."

"Pretty much. Being a succubus is part of why the Ministry didn't want to accept me. I'm not a pureblood, and I'm a succubus. They didn't take too kindly to learning I'm not just a witch." I sighed." They prefer veelas to succubi, because they are more leanient and easier to control."

"Hold on, I thought a succubus was a sexual creature, that craved both sex and blood most of the time." George said. Fred nodded along.

"They are, but remember boys, I'm a half blood. Which means I'm only a halfing, not a complete succubus. So I don't have the cravings of a normal succubus. I do drink blood, but not as often as a succubus. As for the sex, well the urge is more controllable, than one would think." I explained.

"Do you drink straight from the neck-"

"Or do you get blood another way."

"Well I usually just drink from a glass. I do drink from a neck, but only if its during sex, or if someone offers to be my own personal donor, without the need to have sex with me." I said. The twins turned to each other, and had a silent conversation, before turning back to me.

"Would you consider drinking from us." George asked.

"We wouldn't mind, we'd be glad to let you." Fred quickly amended.

"You would be ok with it. I mean I drink four weeks a month, and not just once a day, I do it for every meal. Are you both sure you want to do this?" I was seriously shocked. No wizard with the right mind, would volunteer to be a donor, for any type of vampire, without fear of dieing.

"We're sure, we want to do this for you." they said in unison.

I stood from where I sat and hugged them both. The rest of the ride was deviced of us planing pranks, and also deciding how I was going to feed from them. We all agreed that I could meet them after every meal, in a secluded place.

**SKIP TO THE FEAST**

The twins and I walked toward the Great Hall, when I remembered that I was meant to sit, with Draco and Blaise. I excused myself from the twins and walked toward where I spotted the boys. As I neared I saw a couple of the Slytherins, look at me with confusion.

Draco and Blaise looked at me once a girl with black short hair nudged them to look at me.

Once they saw me they smirked, as I drew near. I took the seat across from them and the girl.

"Hi boys, lovely seeing you again." I greeted." Hi I'm Sirena De La Cruz." I greeted the other seventh year Slytherins next to me.

"Hi, I'm Pansy, this is Daphne, Theo, Vince, Tracey, and Greg." she introduced herself and the others."Are you new to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I wasn't able to be here because of the Dark Lord. Now that he is gone, I can finally be here." I answered.

"How do you know Draco and Blaise?" Theo asked.

"I met them during the summer." I responded,

"Were you already sorted?" he then asked me.

"Dumbledore gave me the choice of being apart of Slytherin and Gryffindor. I chose both, so a heads up I'm going to be switching robes, and sitting at either table." I warned.

Before any of them could say anything Dumbledore walked up to the podium.

"I welcome all of you. For first years I'd like to say to stay out of the forbidden forest. Only fourth and upper years may go near. There will be a list of prohibited items outside of Mr. Filch's office. In other news the quiditch tournament, will not be the only event happening this year. The Ministry has allowed Hogwarts to hold this years Tri-wizard tournament." he said. Everyone then broke out in excited whispers.

"Now the tournament will only be allowed to students who have a perfect school record. You must be of seventeen years of age, perfect grades, and hardly any detentions at all." everyone then broke out in shouts.

"That's rubbish" the twins shouted. I'm starting to be relieved.

"Now because we shall hold the tournament, this year we will be joined by two other schools. Beauxbatons, along with Dumstrung. I expect all of you to welcome them when they arrive on Halloween eve. They will join you in class. Now with that being said let the feast commense." Dumbledore than waved his hand and food magicly appeared on the tables.

"Why would you chose both?" Greg asked once Dumbledore sat down. He and Vince seem smarted than what Mya and Ginny told me.

"Well the war is over. Shouldn't you try to get along with other houses. I mean it's good to have a rivalry when it comes to quiditch, but honestly doesn't it get tiresome to have to constantly be at each other's throats?" I asked back.

"Yeah it does. So your going to help promote house unity?" Blaise spoke up. I nodded.

After that we started eating and I got to talk to Draco and Blaise, while also getting to know the others.

"Sirena, are you veela by any chance?" Daphne asked me out of nowhere.

"No, I'm a succubus." I answered. I then heard choking, and turned to see Draco, Vince, and Theo chocking on pumpkin juice.

"Your a succubus, but shouldn't you be, well you know." Draco hinted.

"Craving sex and blood, while attracting every single male towards me. While also dressed in a provocative way? " I implied. He just nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm only half Succubus. I dont crave sex like a full succubus would. But I do have to drink blood at least four weeks a month before, during, or after every meal." I informed them.

"How will you drink blood now that your here?" Pansy asked.

"Well I won't have to drink blood again till our third week. I usually drink from a glass, or from a donor." I said.

"Well we could be donors for you."Blaise said.

"You guys would seriously let me drink from you. Even if you barely know me.?" I gaped at them

"Sirena, you might be apart of both Slytherin and Gryffindor, but your still one of us. And we look after each other. So yes we would be glad to be donors." Daphne declared. The others nodded along with her,

"Awww, thanks you guys. I was kinda worried, the twins offered to be my donors, and I'm kinda worried I could drain them." I smiled.

"The Weasley twins agreed to be donors?" Vince spoke up. I nodded.

The rest of dinner was spent by me telling them of how the twins agreed to be donors. Along with what the past year at Hogwarts has been like.

After dinner was over all the other students left to go to their common room, while stayed behind, so that Dumbledore could escort me to my room. I hugged all my new friends by and a promise to see them tomorrow.

"It seems that you were able to befriend the Slytherins. I'm glad, the house rivalry should be easier to end, now that the war is over." Dumbledore said as he leadme out of the Hall.

"I'm glad as well, now I just have to talk to the lions, and see if they also would pull the effort to befriend them." I sighed.

"I received the documents you sent. I believe Fudge will be removed from office within the next week. Is there anyone you would recommend to be the next Minister?" he asked. I turned to look at him, with a sheepish expression. He had a twinkle in his eye.

"Kinglsey, he is the only suitable one. In my visions, he was the only one capable of dealing with what's going to happen." I told him. He nodded as we maid it to the portrait leading to my room.

"You may choose your own password." Dumbledore said as he then walked off.

I turned back to the portrait of a wolf, with grey fur, and a man wearing only a pair of slakes. He had blonde hair that reached the nape of his neck. He had blue eyes, and was barefoot.

"Hello, I am Michael, may I please have the password." he asked me.

"I'd like Loba to be my password." I said.

Michael smiled at my choice and let me enter my new chambers.

The colors in my common room were black with a light blue.

I decided to just walk to my room. The bed was black and a neon blue, there was a floor length mirror, with a vanity, along with a desk in the corner.

I grabbed my pajamas, out of my trunk, and proceeded to take a shower before finally falling on my bed and going to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**SIRENA POV**

In the morning I woke up and trudged to the bathroom. I showered and did my hair. I decided to straighten it but curl the tips. I applied some make up, and then left to get dressed. I put on the usual grey pleated skirt, with a white button up blouse, black sweater, with the red and gold tie. I slipped on my grey knee high socks and then my grey flats. I walked out to my common room, and went over the contents of my bag.

When I was secure I had everything, I tossed my black cloth satchel bag, over my shoulder, and walked out to go to the Great Hall. On my walk there I met up with this blonde girl who, literally came from nowhere.

"Hello, you seem to be clear of being near any Wakspurts. It's a good thing too, they damage your brain if your not too carefull." she said to me.

"Thanks I guess, I'm Sirena, who are you?" I asked.

"Silly me, I'm Luna, I'm from Ravenclaw. I thought you were a Slytherin. You were eating with them, and wearing their uniform. Yet today you wear the colors of Gryffindor." she observed.

"Yeah, I belong to both houses. Dumbledore gave me the choice of choosing which house I wanted to be apart of. I chose both, I think I could help stop the rivalry they have." I explained to her.

"Most interesting, there's something else about you as well." Luna went on.

I then just told her what I told the Slytherins. From there Luna went on to tell me some things about herself, and some of the creatures she plans on discovering. I had to admit she was a little out there...I guess, but she was cute in the naive sisterly way.

We continued our conversation all the way to the Great Hall. She followed me to the Gryffindor table, where she took a seat to my left. I noticed aside from a few, first and third years, there wasn't many people in the hall.

Miner- I mean Professor McGonagall, came and gave me my time table. I placed it in my sweater pocket and filled my plate with scrambled eggs, bacon, and a banana muffin.

When I reached for my goblet to fill it with pumpkin juice. It was already filled with a red liquid. When I looked at it closely, I realized it was blood. I didn't need to drink till the third week. I looked up to where the Professor's sat, and looked at Dumbledore.

He was smiling at me and lifted his own goblet out to me. I smiled back at him, and nodded my head in thanks. When I looked over the other Professor's, I saw that none of them seemed to notice. None of them, except Severus. He was observing me, I merely looked him in the eyes. He lifted an eyebrow, and I merely took a zip of blood.

When I put my goblet down, I felt a bit of blood on my lip. Severus, seemed to narrow his eyes, on where the blood rested on my bottom lip. I broke contact with him, and liked the blood off with my tongue.

I went back to my breakfast and continue to listen to Luna. When I looked back up I saw Pansy was looking at me. She glanced at Severus, then back at me, raising an eyebrow of her own. My only answer was a grin and a wink. She then just shook her head at me.

When I turned back to Luna, I saw Mya, Ginny, Harry, Neville, the twins, Lee, and Ron walking toward us.

"Morning." Mya greeted us as she sat down across from me. Ginny slid in next to her, Harry sat on my other side, with Ron across from him, and the twins sitting on the other side of Luna and Lee across from them, with Neville sitting next to Ron.

"Morning Love." the twins greeted me.

"Hello, do all of you always come in this late to breakfast?" I asked.

"Unfortunately yes, the boys take longer to get up then us." Mya said as she filled her plate.

'Really? I would have thought you girls would take longer than the boys." I said, I then turned to Harry. " You can't tell me it takes you forever to shower and get dressed. I do it in under thirty minutes."

"Well, you have an advantage. You have a whole dorm to yourself. We have to share the bathroom." Harry pointed out to me.

"That's true, I'm just glad we don't have to share a bathroom with Malfoy. That git spends too much on his hair." Ron grossed.

"I don't know, his hair does look marvellous. I mean you can't be telling me you don't comb, and style your hair in the morning?" I asked him..

"Ofcourse not, my hair is fine the way it is." he responded with indifference. I looked at him in horror.

"Please tell me you atleast brush your hair." I said panicked at Harry and Neville. They nodded, and I breathe in relief, and hugged Harry, and reached over to hug Neville.

'What about you two?" I ask Fred and George.

"But ofcourse we do." George said.

"You can't have hair like this, unless you brush it out" Fred went on. I then hugged them and felt rellieved.

Luna, Ginny and Mya were all giggling at me.

"What? This is serious. You shouldn't go out without fixing your appearance. I was always told that the way you look says who you are." I told them."My aunt always told me dress and act how you want to be perceived."

"Was your whole family obsessed with their looks?" Lee asked.

"Yes. I sometimes had to live with my muggle relatives. They were actors, and actresses. Whenever I lived with them, they always told me how important it was to look your best. That way you weren't made out to be a fool, and kept being asked to do a new show, or something." I said.

They all looked impressed at my reasoning. We then all continued with breakfast, till it was time to leave.

I took my schedule out and looked over my classes.

**MONDAY**

**CHARMS**

**TRANSFIGURATION**

**LUNCH**

**DOUBLE POTIONS**

**TUESDAY**

**D.A.D.A**

**ARITHMANCY**

**LUNCH**

**HERBOLOGY**

**FREE STUDY PERIOD**

**WEDNESDAY**

**MUSIC**

**FREE STUDY PERIOD**

**LUNCH**

**CHARMS**

**CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES**

**THURSDAY**

**TRANSFIGURATION**

**POTIONS**

**LUNCH**

**D.A.D.A**

**MUSIC**

**FRIDAY**

**ARITHMANCY**

**HERBOLOGY**

**LUNCH**

**CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES**

**FREE STUDY PERIOD**

As I looked over my schedule for the year I was relieved. It was easy and I had study periods. Thank god I didn't have to re-take Divination. Now that class is nothing but rubbish.

"Sirena let's see your time table." Ginny said. I gave it to her and noticed she was going over everyone else's time tables as well.

"Looks like you'll have Charms, with Mione, Ron, Harry, Neville, and me first. Then Transfiguration, with me and the twins, and then you have double Potions with Harry, Ron, and Mione, along with the Slytherins." Ginny said.

"Doesn't sound too bad. Let's go to Charms." I said getting my schedule back, and picking up my bag.

As we left I saw Draco and the others getting up to leave as well. I wonder which of them whould be in my classes.

( I don't know what floors the classes are on so I'm just going to guess.)

Once we made it to class I took a seat in the front row, the last table by the window. I took the seat at the end, by the window. Ginny sat in the middle and Neville next to her.

I looked at the other students coming in and they were all mostly Ravenclaws, and about six Hufflepuffs. I would have to see the Slytherins some other lesson.

Just as I thought that, Professor Flitwick walked in and we spent most of the class taking notes and reviewing what was done last year, and going over what we might do this year. I hardly paid attention, since we weren't going to learn anything. I looked at Ginny and she was only half paying attention. Neville was following along, Harry and Ron were whispering to each other, and Mya was I believe the only one paying full attention to what was being said.

Once class was over, Ginny and I left for Transfiguration, the others headed for Divination, well all except Mya, who had Ancient Runes.

"Are most of the lessons the same the first week?" I asked Ginny as we made our way to the second floor.

"For some teachers yes. The only ones who actually give any assignments to do the first week, are usually Professor Snape, the Professor for .A and Professor Trelawney." she told me.

"Well then I'm glad I don't have Divination. It's a total waste. The idea of having tea leaves predict your future, it's ridiculous. Who's the Professor for D.A.D.A?"I then asked.

"I'm not sure, we usually get a new Professor each year. But Dumbledore didn't annouce who it was. He usually introduces our new Professor at the feast." Ginny explained.

"I just hope it's no one from the Ministry. I wouldn't be able to stand them." I grossed.

As we entered Transfigurations, we greeted Minerva, on our way to a table. The twins were already there, and were pointing at a table in front of them. Ginny and I grinned at each other and went to sit down. Before I sat, I kissed the twins on the cheek, and then I looked around and saw more Hufflepuffs. Guess some lessons are shared by two houses at a time.

"I welcome you all to your last first day of Transfigurations. Now, before we can start on nanymaterial, I would like to go over what we've learned the past years, to assure you haven't forgotten anything." Professor McGonagall began. "We shall begin with altering each others appearance. Face your partners and change each others features. By the end I will come around and judge whether you were all successful. Now begin!"

"Alright Ginny what would you like?" I asked.

"Mmmm, I want lizard eyes, and purple skin, with elf ears." she said.

I pointed a finger at her, and turned her a skin a nice shade of purple, I then changed her ears, to be pointier, then her eyes turned oval shaped, with her pupils being much larger.

" And your done, take a look." I haned her the mirror.

"That's amazing, I had no idea you could use wandless magic." Ginny gaped, as she looked into the mirror.

"I've always been able to. I stopped using a wand when I was thirteen." I giggled. " Now how aboit you give me blue skin, with a snake tongue, and claws for nails."

Ginny then took her wand and first changed the color of my skin. I then opened my mouth and allowed her to change my tongue. It felt thinner and I could smell everything through the air. I then held out my hands and watched as my nails grew and curved out to a point.

I scratched at the air and broke out laughing and I followed her. By the time we were able to stop, everyone was watching us as if we were crazy. McGonagall was watching us with her own smile of amusement. She looked both of us over before grading our work. She then turned both of us back to normal, and moved on to the next table.

"That was too funny. We should tell Mione at lunch." Ginny laughed. I nodded and laughed with her.

Once we were dismissed, the twins escorted us to the Great Hall for lunch. When we got there we were still laughing. Everyone turned to look us. Ginny was holding on to Fred, while I was being held up by George.

"What are you all laughing at, you look like you just saw a dancing lizard." Ron said.

After Ron said that we all broke out laughing again. Only Ginny was sitting down and leaning into Mya for support. The twins and I were still standing, or atleast trying to stay standing up.

It was only when Minerva walked into the Hall, did we try to calm down. She stopped to give us a look, before continuing to walk to the front of the Hall.

I took a few breaths, while wiping the tears away from eyes. I then sat in between the twins, and started fanning myself with my hand.

The others were still looking at us, weirdly. I just shook my head and made a sandwich. George served me pumpkin juice, and Fred put some chips on my plate. I smiled at them and started eating with the others.

"So, it seems something interesting happened in Transfigurations." Harry implied.

"You can say that. It was very insperational. " I said, smiling.

Before anyone can say anything else, Dumbledore stepped up to the podium. All the students seemed to be confused by this.

"He usually says all his announcements at the feast." Fred whispered to me. I nodded at him.

"Attention students, it came to my attention that I did not announce who your Professor was for Defence against the Dark Arts. Now, before I do say who it is, I would like to say, that this year you'll be having three Professor's. " He announced.

"Who do you think it will be?" Mya asked as she looked at us.

"As long as their not like Lockhart, I could care less." Harry said.

"I just hope it's no one from the Ministry."I sighed.

"Your Professors shall be, Professor Lupin, Professor Black, and Professor Malfoy." Dumbledore announced.

All the students reactions were different, some became happy when they saw Remus, walk out from the back. Some where shocked to see Sirius, except for Harry, who was happy as can be. Then there was a mixed reaction of fear, shock, and excitement, when Lucius appeared. Although the only one's excited were mostly all Slytherins, and well me too. I honestly don't see what's soo bad about him. I think Lucius is charming.

"Well, things just got-"

"A whole lot more interesting." the twins stated.

"Now I can't wait to see how D.A.D.A will be." I grinned. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Think about it guys. A former Slytherin, along with two former Gryffindors, who also happen to be the only Marauders left." I stated.

"You think they'll be able to work together?" Ron asked.

"If they couldn't, I don't see how Dumnledore would agree to having all three of them teach, without killing each other in the process." Mya said.

"Maybe now it will be easier to deal with the Slytherins, they are going to be outnumbered." Harry said.

"You think, let's not forget, we'll have both Malfoy's here." Neville reminded .

"Don't worry about it guys. I'll keep Draco from being..well too annoying for you. I guess." I said somewhat unsure.

"Let's worry about it tomorrow, we have to go to Potions. Otherwise we'll have to deal with Snape deducting points" Mya said as she grabbed her bag.

Those who were going to Potions, followed after her. I kissed Fred and George before following after her. What I didn't notice was the three pairs of eyes watching me.


	8. Chapter 8

**SIRENA POV**

Walking out of the Great Hall I was immediately ambushed by Pansy and Daphne. Each of them grabbed one of my arms, and dragged me to where Draco, Blaise, and Theo stood.

"Start talking." Pansy demanded." What was that with you and Snape this morning,"

"Wait, what happened this morning with Snape?"Daphne butted in

"Pans why you'd have to bring it up!" I whined.

"What happened?" Draco lifted his eyebrow.

""Remember, how I told you I need blood." I sighed waiting for them to nod. "When I was going to get pumpkin juice, I noticed my goblet was already filled with blood. I looked toward the Professors, and saw Dumbledore smiling at me. He lifted his own goblet toward me, and I nodded at him in thanks, while lifting my goblet to him. When I looked over the rest of the Professors none seem to notice except Snape. He lifted an eyebrow at me. I just stared at him and took a sip of blood. When I put my goblet down, there was blood left on my lips. He narrowed his eyes at me and I just turned away."

"We missed all that." Daphne said.

"Yes, yes you did. But I don't see what the big deal is." I sighed, while continuing to walk toward the dungeons.

"Are you kidding!? Snape wasn't glaring at you, his expression was soft." Pansy said.

"Ok I guess, I see what you mean. I have heard of how mean he could be. But you have to admit, Severus is handsome." I sighed blissfully.

"Snape, handsome? You're serious?"Blaise questioned.

"Yes, how can you not think so. With his voice being so deep and smooth, his eyes are the darkest pools of black I have ever seen, and his hands are rough yet firm at the same time." I moaned. I didn't notice I was fanning myself, while having a glazed look come over my face.

"Um, Sirena." Draco snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"What... Oh sorry guys. What were talking about again?" I asked shaking my head.

"You've got it bad. I have to admit I've always seen Snape as our head of house and nothing more. " Pansy said. Daphne agreed with her, and the guys were just shocked.

"Do you like anybody else?" Pansy quickly asked.

"Well I don't know many wizards. But, I do like Lucius, he-" I was cut off by a sputtering sound.

"My father!" Draco immediately gaped at me." What about me? I'm better looking than he is."

"Draco, you got your looks from him. Either way don't be so dramatic. I think your sexy so calm down. Your on my list." I stated. I grabbed his hand and tried to calm him down.

"You have a list?" Theo asked me.

"Every woman has cute/sexy guy list. Although mine his different than a normal woman's would be." I said. "Because I'm a succubus, my list is more specific.

You see a succubus looks for certain qualities. It could be race, height, age etc. The most common trait all succubi look for is blood." I explained.

"What are the traits you look for?" Blaise asked excited.

"I'll tell you all during dinner. Right now we have a lesson to attend." I said pulling Draco with me as we entered the Potions class.

Looking around, I saw Mya, Harry, and Ron sitting together in the front. Neville was sitting behind them with two other Gryffindors, whose names I believe are Sheamus, and Dean. I let Draco lead me to the back. We sat down at a table by the door, with Blaise joining us. I sat between them, while Pansy, Daphne, and Theo sat at the table next to us.

Just as we all sat down, Severus came into the room. Although he wasn't alone, walking in after him was Lucius, Remus, and Sirius. All the students seemed surprise by them being here. Before anyone could say anything Severus took charge. (Can I just say, that's hot).

"I want complete silence, as you will all see why we have 'guests' for the today." He sneered when he said guest referring to mostly Sirius.

"We are merely here to observe just how you all get along with each other." Lucius said.

"So it we could get a better idea of what to expect with all of you being in the same room." Remus added.

"Just act like we're not even here."Sirius encouraged.

With that being said the three of them walked toward the back. They sat in the corner of the room being able to see everything. While also sitting behind me and the boys.

"For today you will be brewing draught of living death. By now you should all know what that is. I expect most of you to be able to submit a decent potion. Begin!" Once Severus said that, he tapped the board with his wand, and the instructions, appeared on the board.

I already knee how to brew it, since I've done it before. So I took of black outer robe, which only left me with my 'uniform'. Once I put my robe in my bag I got up to go to the storage room. The only one who seemed to follow me was Mya. Its obvious she would know the ingredients and procedure to do this potion.

Together we gathered the asphodel root, along with the valerian root, sopophorus beans, and wormwood. I then charmed the ingredients to float in the air, and follow after me. I walked out just as the rest of the class walked in to collect their ingredients as well.

I placed the ingredients down on the table before pointing my finger to my cauldren and lit the fire. As I waited for the water to heat up I looked up, and caught everyone starring at me.

"What?" I asked, jutting out my hip.

"Back to work."Severus snapped. Everyone immediately went back to working on their potions.

I tucked my hair behind my ears, and then continued to work on the potion.

I dropped in the beans and did a clockwise stir. I then crushed the valerian root into a powder, and then grabbed the asphodel root, and instead of cutting it into chunks, before cutting the root into a julian. I quickly dropped the asphodel into the powder to coat the pieces.

I then used my magic to lift them up and shake off the ecxess powder, before dropping half the asphodelinto the water. I stirred counterclockwise three times, turning the potion into the perfect shade of greenish blue. I cut up the wormwood, and dropped it in doing two clockwise stirs, and left it to simmer for five minutes.

When I looked back up to check the time on the clock in front of the class, I caught Severus starring at me. He did what he did this morning and lifted his eyebrow at me in silent question. I winked at him as a way to re-assure him I knew what I was doing. He merely shook his head and went to snap at some Gryffindors who I didn't know.

Meanwhile I went to lift the remaining asphodel root, repeated the same process and then dropped it in.

Giving the liquid seven counterclockwise stirs. Leaving it to boil for three minutes, and then giving it the last clockwise stir. The potion then went from the green blue tint, to the clear color.

Just as I was to check the potions consistency. Severus appeared infront of me, and took the glass rod. He inspected the potion for me. He checked the color, thickness, and smell, before giving a nod of approval.

"Bottle this up and leave on my desk. How were you able to finish this potion so quickly, while the rest of these dunderheads, are barely on the fifth step?" he asked me.

"Well, Sev- I mean Professor Snape, I experiment with potions, and managed to find a way to speed up the process." I explained while using my magic to poor the potion in the glass bottle, then inserting the stopper." I discovered that doing a julian cut to the asphodel root, and then coating it in the valerian powder, works better. The brewing process changes somewhat, but you have the potion done in half the time." I said, sending the bottle to his desk.

"Who was your former Professor?" He then asked me. I looked around seeing that most of the class was listening to us. I cast a wordless silencing charm.

" A friend of my father's took me into his lab, and showed me. Dumbledore couldn't find a suitable tutor, to show me, so my father's friend Dan took me under his wing." I told him.

"I could have taught you, I don't see why Albus didnt ask me." Severus wondered.

"I wondered the same thing. He told me about you as well as some of the other Order members, during our meetings." I looked back toward the other three men in the room. " He said it was best if I stayed a secret. Which reminds me, could I come here to do some experiments? Like say during the weekend or some other time."

"That's fine, but for now you can either start on the two feet essay explaining the importants of the ingredients in the potion, I plan to assign for homework, or you can help plan with Lucius and the mutts. And one more thing, you may call me Severus, outside of class." he stated firmly.

"Ofcourse, and I'm guessing your still wondering about this morning no?" I inquired.

"Yes I am, don't think I have forgotten. I know for a fact your no ordenary witch." Severus said, staring straight into my eyes.

"I'll tell you, along with them" I pointed my thumb toward the other three men." after class. Now I think I'll head to join them, while you attend to the mess that's about to ensure." I finished pointing toward the front to where Ron's cauldren was about to explode. He immediately left with a smirk on his face, while I cleaned up my space and walked toward the corner.

"Hi, long time no see." I greeted sitting on the stool I pulled up. I sat next to Lucius, facing the other two as well.

"A pleasure to see you again Ms. De la cruz." Lucius greeted me.

"You can call me Sirena, no need for the formality." I said.

"Very well, then I must insist you call me Lucius." he murmured.

"Are all of you free after class? I want to explain something to Severus, but I want to explain it to the three of you as well." I asked.

"We have nothing of great importance, we would gladly stay after class." Remus agreed.

"Does whatever you'll be telling us, have anything to do, with your unusual scent, princess?" Sirius asked me.

"But ofcourse, I would have thought Dumbledore told you. I see he left me to tell all of you instead." I chuckled. Lucius then stood from his seat, and offered me his arm. I graciously accepted it and stood as well.

I looked to see all the students have left, well except Draco, Pansy, and Blaise. I waved them off, with a pointed look. They got the hint, and left.

Well Draco gave a pointed look to his father, then at me. Before he finally left.

"Is there something I need to be aware of?" Lucius inquired, looking from me to where Draco stood.

"I said something I shouldn't have infront of him, referring to you. Now he's trying to prove a point." I sighed.

"What, was it you said about me?" he then asked.

"That's not what's important." I quickly changed the topics."I'm not a full witch, so to speak. I'm a succubus."

I looked at each of their faces, and they all stood shocked at.

"A succubus, that's really, I mean...well." Remus was sputtering.

"Well it does explain the clothes."Sirius stated. He was then hit in the back of the head, by both Remus, and Severus.

I couldn't take it anymore, I started giggling.


	9. Chapter 9

**SIRENA POV**

"You're right in saying that." I said. "I must say, you guys are taking it a lot better than the others."

"Who else knows?" Remus asked.

"Well, apart from you four, I've told Mya, Ginny, Fred, George, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, Theo, Vince, and Greg. They took it well, even when I told them about my diet. " I sighed.

"Then you do drink blood." Sirius stated.

"Yeah, although I don't need to drink often, since I'm only half a succubus. But I was amazed with how all the Slytherins offered to be my donors." I said.

"They offered to do what?" Lucius asked.

"The Slytherins, told me how they would let me drink their blood. Fred and George said the same. Their all willing to be donors, but I'm a little scared. What if I take too much, or they get addicted to me feeding from them." I revealed my fears.

"Why would they get addicted to it?" Remus asked.

"When I feed from a donor it has effects, on the donors. I release a venom in your neck, so you don't feel pain, you would just feel relaxed." I explained.

"I thought when a succubus feeds, then the donor gets aroused." Lucius lifted one of his perfect eyebrows at me.

"You do, being aroused is the other affect of me feeding." I said while looking at my hands.

"Was it blood you were drinking this morning?" Severus quickly changed the subject,

"Yes, Dumbledore sent it to me. Even though I don't have to start feeding yet." I nodded.

"How come you haven't told Hairy, and Ron.?" Sirius quickly asked,

"I was actually thinking about telling them on the train, but the twins pulled me away from the others. I'm going to ask Mya to tell them for me. Saves me from having to explain everything to them." I grinned.

"Very fitting for a Slytherin, having someone else do your bidding."Lucius nodded in approval. " But, I still want to know what it is you said, about me, that caused such a reaction from Draco."

"Fine. Pansy and Daphne wanted to know about this morning between the looks I got from Severus. From their the conversation turned to them asking about wizards I find hot. I may have said your name, and Draco got jealous." I told them, well I don't need them to know the whole story.

"Wait, wait, what! Him really what about me?!" Sirius sputtered in outrage. Meanwhile Lucius was looking both amused and quite content with what I said. Severus and Remus on the other hand, were amused at these turn of events.

"This is exactly what happened with Draco." I groaned shaking my head.

"Well, Draco hates to be bested at anything. Whether it be a woman's opinion, or at quiditch." Lucius sighed, grabing my hand.

"Speaking of quiditch, Sirena what house are you going to root for? Seeing as your apart of both houses, and it has been known that Gryffindor and Slytherin always make it to the finale." Remus asked.

"To be honest I have no clue about quiditch. I've never seen a game in my life." I said lacing my fingers, through Lucius' hand.

"You've never seen a game! Surely you atleast know something about it." Severus said.

"Ginny explained the basics of the game. It sounds like a combination of soccer and basketball to me. I asked the twins and they explained the positions to me. They even invited me to see their try outs, and practices to get a better understanding of it." I told them.

"As long as you understand the mechanics of the game. But the question still remains, who will you root for?" Sirius pressed.

"Well Fred and George asked me to cheer for them, on their first game. As for Slytherin, I'll go to their games. Pansy said she heard Blaise was going to ask if I'd cheer for him." I shrugged.

"Well atleast we know you won't favor a specific team." Severus pointed out.

"I just hope, none of them get superstitious, and think I bring good luck to them. It's happened to me before. When my muggle relatives, would watch the world cup, they got superstitious. Whenever I left the room, the team we would root for, would start losing, and when I was in the room our team would score more points. The team we rooted for made it all the way to the end, and I was dragged to see the game live." I told them.

"If that is true then you should root for Gryffindor. "Sirius piped up.

"I thought you lions wouldn't need luck, seeing as you have Potter as seeker." Severus jived.

"A bit of luck never hurt anyone." Sirius quickly responded.

"In that case, Sirena you must wear a Slytherin scarf, to support Draco." Lucius said.

"Can I support the teams, by wearing the team colors, the same way I do when I watch the world cup for soccer?" I asked. If they say yes, then I know exactly what to wear.

"I believe so, as long as it's for the right team." Lucius hinted.

"Ok then, now if you shall excuse me, I have some assignments to do." I grabbed my bag, and robe, then quickly kissed the four men good bye on the cheek.

Walking out of the dungeons, I cast a tempus, to check the time. It was only five in the afternoon. If I start to work on my essay for Severus as soon as I walked into my common room. Then I would have just enough time to finish it, before dinner. I walked faster up the stairs, till I reached my floor.

Once inside my common room, I quickly headed set up my parchment and quill, and got to work on writing out all the required information. I went over my work, and assured I had everything correct.

I was then interrupted by a paper crane flying through the open window**.**

_**Sirena, we'll wait for you outside the Great Hall.**_

_**~Blaise**_

I agreed and sent the crane back to him. I did another tempus, and saw it was five minutes before dinner. I put my assignment in my bag, then grabbed my black school robe, walking out of the common room, and toward the Great Hall.

When I got there I saw all of the snakes standing outside the doors. I quietly walked up behing Daphne, and motion for the others to be quiet. I quickly then clamped my hand over her eyes.

"Guess who!" I grinned.

"Mmmm, could it be a certain little vampire, who has a crush on a certain D.A.D.A Professor? " she asked.

"I do not have a crush on him. I just find him attractive." I reguarded her. I took my hand off her eyes, and pouted.

"Let's go to dinner, I'm hungry and want to know what qualities you look for." Pansy ordered, grabbing my hand, and dragging me with her.

As we sat down, I immediately loaded my plate with steamed vegetables, mashed potatoes, and roasted chicken. Pansy filled my cup with pupmkin juice, while I put chicken on her plate.

"Now spill, what do you look for in a wizard." Pansy pushed, as I took my first bite of steamed carrot.

"Well obviously blood is an important factor. So there's one, the other is the most important. That is the scent of the wizard. I'm attracted to wizards with an amazing natuaral scent." I stated. "Lucius has an unbelievable scent, it makes me shiver. I just want to bite him."

"Can we please not speak of my father." Draco groaned.

"Sorry Dray, I won't say another word." I smiled sheepishly.

"I would appreciate it, but you don't like our scent?" Draco then asked motioning to both him and Blaise.

"I can't tell both you and Blaise smell of cologne. I can't detect your natural scent, because of the chemicals." I frowned slightly. "Its like I get a smell, but can't tell if it's good or not."

"Guess you'll just have to wash of the cologne, for Sirena to get a whiff of your natural scent." Daph said taking a bite of her chicken.

The rest of dinner was spent talking about what the other schools would be like when they got here. Then we went to separate conversations. The boys talking about holding try-outs for quiditch, and then practice. While me and the girls, went over fashion.

I then headed back to my common room, and read a chapter from my Transfigurations text. I spent of the evening curked up on the sofa, before taking a shower, and getting dressed for bed.

But before laying down, an owl pecked at my window. I let it in, taking the missive it had in its claws. I gave the owl a treat along with some water. It stayed perched on my nightstand, instead of leaving.

I quickly opened the envelope and read through the missive.

_Dear Sirena,_

_How have you been first of all? I hope my brothers have been behaving and not causing you any trouble. I must say that it was a pleasure seeing you at the platform, before you left. It was also funny to see you carted away by the twins. They seem to have a liking to you. _

_You might find this odd, but I was hoping you and I could be friends. I mean it's not like we aren't already, but I barely know you, and I would very much like the chance to get to know you._

_Never have I met someone as beautiful and so outspoken at the same time. You just have this mischievous look to you, that intrigues me. I do so hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely, _

_Charlie_

Going through the letter once more, I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. The thought of Charlie writing to me, to get to know me was surreal. To know that a man like him wanted to be friends with me was astounding.

Usually men flirted with me right away. Only wanting a one night stand, yet he was asking to be friends with me. I felt both shocked and touched. He trully was in to me.

With one more look at the missive, I summoned a piece of parchment and a quill, and wrote a response. Agreeing to be friends and get to know each other better. I tied my missove to the owl, and it flew off I to the night.

I then got into bed, with a huge grin on my face.


	10. Chapter 10

**SIRENA POV**

The rest of the week passed fairly quickly. I spent every class, showing my skills, while also relaxing with my friends. Sirius, Lucius, and Remus proved to be excellemt D.A.D.A Professors. They actually managed to make a truce between Slytherin and Gryffindor. They aren't comfortable enough to sit together during meals, but they stopped insulting each other, and actually have a decent conversation.

The classes that I enjoy the most happen to be Potions, D.A.D.A, Music, and Care of Magical Creatures. I absolutely fell inlove with the Kneazels Hagrid showed us, they were so cute. I also loved the fact I get to sing songs of my choice in Music. I volunteered to sing on the first class. I did my version of 'Over You'.

During the weekend I divided my time with spending it with Harry, Ron, Mya, Ginny, Fred, and George. Along with Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Theo, and Daphne. With whatever time I had left in the evening I would work on the two assignments I didn't finish.

It was also during the weekend, I managed to be alone with Harry, and tell him I'm a succubus. He took it really well, I explained the whole blood drinking thing. He was ok with it, and was surprised when I told him all who knew, and those who volunteered to be my donor.

I honestly think he was more surprised at the fact, the Slytherins, would let me feed from them though. but he came to accept what I was.

We then moved on to what each of our childhoods was like. Harry would ask questions, about living with my muggle relatives, while also having tutors to teach me about magic, instead of attending a school. I asked what his years in Hogwarts were like. I also asked about his time with his relatives.

Although I was more cautious with asking him about it. So I tended to lean more, on what his summers with the Weasley's would be like. Then he would ask me what it was like living with my relatives.

I ended up telling him, how my grandparents on my mom's side hated me. They were really religious, and when they found out I was a succubus, and could do magic. They would say I was the spawn of the devil, and that they even tried to do an exorcism on me.

My uncles, and aunts would be the ones to be nice to me. They supported me, and tried to make me feel normal. But they knew I couldn't be normal. What with the prophecy, and all the training I went through to strengthen and control my magic. While also learning the customs, and the way the wizarding world worked.

Since that talk, Harry and I became close. I guess, it was because we both had to deal with a maniac, who only we can battle against. Relatives, that treated us badly, and being cared for, by others.

Now a days, I would walk around holding hands with Harry, or he would put his arm over my shoulders or even my waist. If we were outside sitting by the lake, I would lean into him, or I would sit against a tree, while he put his head in my lap.

Everyone thought we were dating. It was hilarious to see the girls glare at me, while the guys would do the same with Harry. We would just play it up, or say we aren't dating. Some students believed us, others not so much.

Blaise and Draco got jealous, but I assured them we weren't dating. I know their still skeptical about it.

Sirius would even tease us during D.A.D.A.

The start of the second week, we started to actually learn more, and were assigned more homework. Although I got a lot more time to do all my work, since I had free periods throughout the week. I even agreed to help some of the guys with their work. (Well mostly Harry, George, and Fred).

I even spent some of my free periods, in the potions lab. Severus would let me use the lab in the back room, if he had a class. So far I still haven't perfected the potion I was going to use to get rid of the mark on my back.

It got to the point I was so frustrated, I slamed my fists on the table top. Severus would look at me like I was crazy. Then he would ask about the potion. But I would always just tell him all would be reveiled in do time.

Time would just pass, and I wouldn't even realize it, till Severus, Lucius, Draco, or Blaise would kick me out of the lab so I could eat, and go to class. I would sometimes get mad with the guys, simply because I felt I was on the berge of finally getting it right.

Which I am, I went over all the notes I made, and finally realised what I was doing wrong. I needed to stir five times counterclockwise when adding the Basilisk fang. And then do one clockwise stir when adding the unicorn blood, and let it sit for two minutes. When the color goes from a blood red, to silver. Then the potion would be complete and the marks made by Voldemort would vanish from our bodies.

Now I just had to wait till Saturday to begin brewing the potion. Seeing as Severus banned me from his labs, till the weekend. Apparently he thinks I'm going to drive myself crazy, if I don't take a break. Even if he does admire my dedication, and skill. But that doesn't matter.

Seeing as today is Thursday, I can talk with Dumbledore then write the letters to Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Narcissa.

With that thought in my head, I walked toward the lake to work on a song, I would perform for my Music class. Thank Merlin, I shrank my guitar and placed it in my bag this morning.

I sat under a tree looking out into the water. I placed my bag beside me on my left, and took out my guitar, along with some parchment, and a muggle pen. I crossed my legs, and proceeded to work out the melody I wanted. Which didn't take much time. When I worked all the cords out, I then worked on the words.

I knew what I wanted the song to be about, but the lyrics escaped me.

I thought I maybe I would be able to work the song out if I played it. So I got into a comfortable position and started to play from the beginning.

_'4 o' clock in the morning, city lights_

_Like diamonds lighting up the night _

_The party's over but we're not_

_Take a taxi down to the water _

_Moon is out, but it's getting hotter_

_It's been hours now, haven't had a drop_

_And this feeling won't stop_

_You're my champagne, baby you go straight to my head_

_Just one taste, I'm about as high as I can get_

_Voice shaking, heart skipping_

_One look and my world's spinning out_

_You're my champagne_

_You're my champagne_

_Long walk home cut through the park_

_Give away our secrets underneath the stars._

_Getting lost, but we laugh it off_

_Don't got cash, but we got time to spend_

_Don't stop, don't want this night to end_

_Wanna drink it up, every sip of you_

_Oh, I'll never get enough of you_

Strumming the last few chords, I opened my eyes, not even realizing I closed them. The first thing I saw, was Ginny, Luna, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked, placing my Guitar in my lap.

"We came just as you started to sing. You're bloody amazing!"Ginny breath.

"Thanks, I didn't think I would be able to get the lyrics right." I sighed in relief shrinking my guitar and placing it back in my bag.

"Is that the song you told me about, the one you have to write for your Music class?" Mya asked.

I nodded as I stretched my legs, Harry took advantage of the moment and layed his head in my lap. I took my left hand, and ran it through his hair.

"So, how was Divination?" I looked towards Luna, Ron, and Harry.

"The same rubbish as every other year, Trelawney is trying to have us strengthen our inner eye. She had us stare into a bowl of water, which would reveal to us our inner desires." Ron spat.

"She also had us write a two inch essay on what we saw." Luna chipped in.

"And did you manage to see your inner most desire?" I asked in a bored tone.

"No, I think out of that whole class, Lavender and Pavarti were the only ones able to actually see anything." Harry said.

"I was able to see my desires." I said.

"You took Divination?" Mya asked with disbelief.

"I thought it would be fun. I learned a few things from it, but not much. My tutor had me look into a bowl of water as well. I honestly thought she was crazy. But when I looked, I actually saw a vision." everyone was looking at me, but I paid them no mind, I tried to recall my vision." it was hazy, but I saw myself, and I wasn't alone. There was a man beside me. I couldn't tell if he was a wizard or vampire. He could have been a werewolf but I couldn't tell. We were on a blanket, he reached his arm out to me. He had scars on his arm, and yet, all he did was grab my hand. Then my vision changed to another. I was in my father's estate, and I was grabbed from behind."

"Wow, what did your tutor say to you?" Ginny asked.

"She said my visions were my own. That if I wanted to know what they meant, then I had to wait for them to happen. And I did. One of my visions already came true. Now I just have to wait for the other." I replied.

"Which one came true?" Luna asked.

"The one where I'm grabbed from behind. I went to visit my Tio Diego. He had a vampire who was recently turned, when he saw me he lost control. He tried to attack me, but before he could do anything, Tio Diego and a few others, they grabbed him and killed him. My Tio said that the young vamp, wasn't progressing in his training. He was too reckless in his kills, and left much evidence that we existed." I sighed. I felt Harry pick up my hand and kissed it.

"We should head inside to drop off our stuff. Dinner will be starting soon." Mya quickly changed topics.

We all silently got up and walked in silence inside. We split up when we reached the courtyard. I quickly threw my bag on the floor, by the couch. As I stepped out into the hall, I was met with George.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled at him.

"I saw you run up the stairs by yourself. So I figured I could come up here and escort you to dinner." he grinned giving me his arm.

I graciously took it and we walked back down the stairs, to dinner.

"Sirena, I was wondering, feel free to say no to this. But Fred and I were wonderig if we could see the mark on your back. If you want to show us that is." He amended.

I reached both my hands up and gripped his shoulders. I took a step closer to him, so we were only a short distance away from each other.

"George, I don't mind showing my mark. I'm not ashamed of what you might think of it, I already told you how I got the mark. I'm glad you asked actually." I grinned mischievously.

"You are?" he looked at me confused. I then dropped my hands from his shoulder, and retook his arm, pulling him down the hall.

"Yes, I am. You see Saturday I'm planning to remove the mark from my back. While also removing the dark mark from the Malfoy's, Lestrange's, and Severus." I explained."The past couple of days, I spent in the potions lab, I've been experimenting to create the potion that would vanish the mark from our skin. I finally figured out how to brew the potion correctly. Now all I have to do is talk to Dumbledore about it. Send letters to those who aren't here, and we could take the potion Saturday night."

"Blimey! That's bloody brilliant." George exclaimed. "Think we could get a picture before you all remove the mark?"

"That sounds good. Uh between you, me, and Fred, we can start a photo album. It could be the new start of our lives after the war." I said excitedly.

"Now we need to let Fred in. When are you going to ask Dumbledore?" George then asked.

"Tonight after dinner. You know how he and some of the other Professors stay to talk after dessert. I'll simply walk up to him and ask." I saod simply.

"Sounds like a plan. Now what do you say we go join the others at dinner, and make a grand entrance." George offered wiggling his eyebrows, as we stood infront of the closed doors of the Great Hall.

I grinned back nodding, not entirely sure of what we were going to do.


	11. Chapter 11

**SIRENA POV**

Just as I agreed with his plan to make an entrace. George quickly picks me up bridal style, and kicks the door open. I yelped at the unexpected actions. As we entered the doorway every student, and teacher was looking at us.

I blushed and hid my face in George's neck. He chuckled and proceeded to walk to the Gryffindor table. There were a few whistles, and cat calls made.

"I'm going to put you down now, unless you want to stay in my lap." George whispered.

"You can put me down." I said.

He then set me on the ground, and took a seat. I sat in between the twins, with Ginny across from me.

"Is there something you two want to tell us?" she grinned.

"Not rea-" George started to say.

"Yes! George and I are madly inlove and we're getting married." I quickle said, cutting him off.

"Really!" Ginny said bouncing in her seat, grinning like a loon.

"No, I just wanted to see your reaction." I said grinning.

"What! I was so happy thinking I was going to have you as a sister." Ginny pouted.

The rest of us started laughing at her reaction.

"No I'm still young, besides I would never be able to choose between these two." I gestured to the red heads sitting either side of me.

"Who said you'd have to choose. We're a package deal." the twins said in unison.

"Awww! That's sweet." I gushed.

"Then you will become my sister then?" Ginny excitedly ask.

"With two devilishly hot guys then yes." I playfully fanned myself.

We al broke out laughing, before returning to our food, and seperating into different conversations.

I looked around to see if anyone was paying attention, amd then quickly cast a silencio, just as dessert appeared on the table.

"Ok, now we can talk without anyone hearing." I said.

"Have you thought about, what Forge asked you." Fred turned to me.

"We already have a plan made Gred." George spoke up from behind me.

"I made a potion that would get rid of the mark. So on Saturday we can take pictures of my mark, along with the others." I explained. "It could be like a before and after type thing."

"Excellent! But I'm not taking Snape's picture." Fred immediatly said.

"I'll do it, but we" I gestured to George and myself " have thought of creating a photo album. We can take pictures throughout the year, and it can represent our lives after the war."

"That's even better, but won't you also need Mrs. Malfoy, and the Lestrange brothers to be here as well.?" he then asked.

"I'm going to talk to Dumbledore after dessert." After saying that I cancelled the silencio spell, and joined Ginny in a conversation about fashion.

When dessert was over I watched to see Dumbledore gather with Remus, Sirius, Severus, Lucius, and Minerva.

I motioned for the twins that I was going to talk to Dumbledore. They nodded and left to join the others on their way to their common room.

_'Professor Dumbledore I've done it' _ I thought to him.

He turned his head from the conversation going on amongst the small group. As Dumbledore turned to fully face me. We ignored the looks we got from the other teachers.

_'What exactly have you done?'_

_'I've figured out a way to get rid of the dark mark. The past few days I've been experimenting with this potion. I have finally mastered it and I can remove the mark from all of us on Saturday night.' _ Dumbledore had a shocked look on my face, and immediately hugged me. The others gaped at us, and looked confused.

_'This is excellent, but why wait till Saturday night?'_

_'Severus banned me from the potions lab. He said I need to do other things than spend all my free time in a lab obsessing over a potion. He won't let me back in till this weekend.'_ Dumbledore chuckled, and looked at Severus with that twikle in his eye.

_'Very well then, I will inform those who are not here to join us Saturday evening.'_

_'Thank you, I shall head up to my room then.'_

"Good night Professors." I said with a grin, turning on my heal and skipping out of the Great Hall.

The next day passed by fairly quickly. All my classes for that day were relaxed. And time flew by, before I realised it, I was in my last period of the day which happens to be a free study period. I headed toward the library, intending to write out a short missive to both the Lestrange brothers, and Narcissa.

Walking into the library I greeted Madame Pince, and headed to a table in the back close to a window. There was another table a short distance away. It wasn't as concealed as my table but still.

I sat my bag in the chair next to me and took out two pieces of parchment and my quill.

_Narcissa,_

_Meet in Severus' private potions lab, this Saturday evening. I will explain everything once you are there._

_Love, Sirena_

_Dear Rodolphus and Rabastan, _

_Meet in Severus' private potions lab, this Saturday evening. I will explain everything once you are there._

_Love Sirena._

Now with both missives out of the way I only need to focus on brewing the potion. Maybe if I hurry I can send both missives out and head to the dungeons to see Severus. He should be in his private lab seing as he has no class this period.

With that in mind I headed to the owlery. Once getting there I immediately went to One of the school owls. He was a brown barn owl. I fed him a treat and tied the missives to his legs.

Once that was done and the owl flew off, I petted Hedwig, and gave her a treat as well, and left toward the dungeons. The walk to the dungeons was weird seeing as there weren't as many students around. But I guess that was the benefit of not having a class. As I kept walking I let my mind drift.

If I'm right then it won't take long for Kingsley to take over as minister. I won't even have to send the letters to give him the idea of the marriage law. Once he goes over the dammage both Voldemort, and Fudge did. He would come across the idea his own way. I just have to wait and see. Meanwhile I can just enjoy the pleasentry of being in school, along with the Beauxbaton, and Dumstrung schools coming. I can't wait to see Fleur. She is like my sister. Aside from some of the other succubus, I've met, Fleur is the only other person who knows what it's like to be wanted only by your looks.

I knocked on Severus' door waiting for him to let me in.

"Enter" he called out. I opened the door, to see both him and Lucius standing by his desk.

"Oh good, your both here. I need both of you to be in the private lab. Rodolphus, Rabastan, Narcissa and Draco are going to be there as well. So make sure your both here Saturday evening." I ordered.

Both men lifted an eyebrow at me. Severus was then the first to speak."And why do we need to be here?"

"I will explain everything on Saturday. Just make sure to be here, because I will hunt you down if your not." I jutted out my hip, pursing my lips.

"What if I wanted you to hunt me." Lucius purred.

"Well, then I will just have to hunt you. And believe me Lucius, you don't want to be my prey. Because I will come after you, and show you just what happens if you are." I purred lowly to him as I stood less than a breath away.

Lucius placed his hands on my hips, pulling me closer to him. I could feel my hunger for both blood and sex, start to awaken. My instincts were yelling at me to jump this man.

"Your eyes!" gasped Severus from Lucius' left.

With those words I quickly pulled away from Lucius and turned to keep myself incontrol. I can't attack them not now. I don't want to hurt them, but they both smell oh so sexy. Severus' leather and sandalwood, with Lucius' scent of pure sex and vanilla. Oh Merlin, I'm going to die right now.

"Sirena" came Severus smooth voice.

"I apologize, it's getting close to the time I start feeding. Your blood smells so good." I pant.

"Will you be alright?" Lucius asked.

"Yes. I just need to keep calm, and feed on Sunday." I assured them. They both nodded and agreed to meet in the lab Saturday evening.


End file.
